


The Drawer

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dildos, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance is just looking for his keys when he sees something big and thick in Keith's beside drawer... Is it what he thinks it is?! He needs to tell Pidge!Oneshot/drabble





	The Drawer

Lance took a deep breath. 

"...so I opened Keith's beside drawer to get some keys out. And I thought there was a giant dildo in it so I closed it and ran away."

Pidge rose an eyebrow. "Wow."

"No wait, I'm not done." he took another deep breath. He needed that, honestly. He needed more of that. Breathing was all that was currently holding him together. "I looked later and it turned out to be...the handle of a big knife."

"If that doesn't sum up your relationship in a sentence then I don't know what does."

Pidge smirked. They weren't wrong. 


End file.
